


Quest of the Quarian

by ShawnMorgan



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnMorgan/pseuds/ShawnMorgan
Summary: A surprise attack alters eveyone's perceptions and the young engineer TalI Zorah loses far too much.





	Quest of the Quarian

Mass Effect: Quest of the Quarian

Chapter One

Endings and Beginnings

The Quarian engineering prodigy, Tali Zorah Vas Normandy, was at her station, listening to the low hum of the Normandy’s engines. Her mind was adrift in the traverse of her own recent history.

From a naive Quarian on her pilgrimage who had come too close to being murdered in a dingy Citadel back alley, she had risen in fame to become one of the galaxies best known spacers. 

In fact that pretty much went for all of the major players on the Normandy. Besides herself, there was the cop-turned-savior Garrus. Garrus was a Turian who was every bit as good as a Spectre like Shepard, and was the closest she had to a best friend on board.

Then there was the strangely calm Wrex, a Krogan, of all species. He was like an odd uncle to her, one who had taught her how to better handle herself with a shotgun; but the headbutt tactic wasn’t quite for her. 

Finally there was the Asari archaeologist Liara, who Tali had endeavoured to befriend. Sharing naturally geeky tendencies, the two had become fairly close friends.

Being barely over a hundred years old (in Human terms) and reclusive had lead to Liara misreading Tali’s interest, and thinking she was romantically interested in her. Tali had thanked her for the compliment and corrected her swifty. From that stuttering start they had been like sisters, and had swiftly found themselves falling under Ashley Williams’ almost maternal protection. 

These then, were the nonhumans that whilst at the start were looked upon with suspicion by the alliance crew, had by the end of their mission been considered proven members. Tali herself had developed a close rapport with engineer Adams. 

She had even just left him with some ideas for an enhanced core design and improved heat venting, that he had promised to pass on to Alliance R&D. For now though, she had her own tasks and that meant it was time to review data that could hold updated intel on the Geth.

Tali looked around the engineering section of the Normandy, her eyes taking in the crew as she closed down her access. She felt so at home on the Normandy now, with such a strong sense of family, she often almost forgot she wasn’t still back with the Migrant Fleet.

Tali let engineer Adams know she was off-duty and with and and a cheery wave left engineering. strode off to join Liara with whom she shared a less public work space. She could easily have used her omni tool but there was just something about this that made her want Liara’s advice.

After all, Thought Tali, Liara has been deciphering cultural clues for decades. Between the pair of us we should be able to figure out what the hell this is.

Tali stepped out of the engineering into the medical bay, her gaze sweeping through the cargo bay, taking in Garrus at the Mako (as usual) and Wrex, in his makeshift cubby hole, strip cleaning his favourite shotgun.

“Garrus, would you like to join me for lunch and complain about bad the Dextro rations are?”

“I knew you Quarians were big on tradition, but I hadn’t realised this was one of yours.” Garrus put down his equipment and looked at the Mako, sighing theatrically. “Yeah, I could do with a break, the drive unit on this thing… well, you know how Shepard drives.”

“You call what Shepard does driving?”

He fell into step next to to Tali who held the elevator for them both. 

Once the elevator started lifting them to the next level, the crew deck, Garrus smirked at her. “It’s normally about this time we have some deep rooted discussion, either about me leaving C-Sec or you telling us about your people’s history. Maybe we could discuss your immune system. Or I could summarise my story”

Keelah, Tali thought, her mind going back to those terse and tedious conversations, in what had to be the slowest elevators anywhere in council space. She suspected that the council themselves had some kind of bypass code that allowed them to accelerate their rides.

She turned to glare at Garrus, and said. “I swear I had a shotgun around here…” 

“And that’s why I left C-Sec” said Garrus without missing beat.

“My shotgun is not the reason you left C-Sec, Garrus!”

“You’re right. Maybe I was just curious…” replied Garrus in ate that immediately made Tali suspicious

“About working with a Human Spectre?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Curious about what’s under that suit of yours.”

“Ha ha ha, Garrus. Nice try, you Bosh’tet”

The turian shrugged. “Maybe I should ask a five hundred year old Asari matriarch and her commandos instead. That would be much safer than pissing Shepard off.”

“Sovereign found that out the hard way It’s not as though we’re here to pair up anyway. “So, lunch?”

“If I can get the wrapper off,” Garrus said casually. 

Tali rolled her eyes, smiling beneath her helmet knowing full well that Garrus’s remark had a double meaning, which was why she slapped him on the shoulder before asking him, “Oh. are they serving pop-tarts?”

The voice of Ashley Williams carried over to them from the off centre dining table. “It’s aluminum foil with, well, something inside it.”

“It’s the same for us Dextros.”

“I can see it now,” Ashley said, “The great Turian human alliance, avenging the galaxy from military rations.”

Tali laughed a little as Garrus nodded solemnly, taking a seat opposite his human counterpart. She watched as the pair smiled awkwardly at each other, Ashley trying not to look like a big cat about to punce and Garrus trying not to look like a swooping raptor.

There was the crumpling of aluminun foil as Garrus opened his meal. He paused and looking across at the human, said, “So, Ash, I hear that some people think human women aren’t as capable as their counterparts. Allow me to assure you that I don’t agree with them .”

“Huh, thanks for that Garrus,” Ash said. Then she paused with her meal and her eyes narrowed as she suddenly became suspicious.

“Yeah, you’re all equally useless."

***

 

A small time later in her quarters she punched up the log entries for her part in the missions with Shepard and Wrex in the Armstrong Nebula. That had been a grueling haul across five planets, taking on increasingly tough Geth opponents. Hacking the synthetic bastards whilst under heavy fire had taken some time for her to get used to. It had not been fun even if Wrex kept claiming the opposite.

Tali ,grinning at memory of Wrex’s request to go and do it all again. The melancholy song she had uploaded at the conclusion of the last fight had continued to niggle at her, especially since she had found a secondary transmission. She played it again.

“We are Geth. We are legion. We choose our own future. Surrendering to the Old machines is abhorrent. You are heretics, no longer Geth and any attempt to return to Rannoch will be met with lethal force. You are injurious to our desire to form a lasting peace with The Creators, to overcome the great mistake. Our advance recon unit has orders to destroy Heretics on sight and to assist organics where possible against you. You have now been warned.”  
the 

Does this mean we could return to Rannoch if we just spoke with the blasted Geth? How would we differentiate between factions? Is this a trap to get us to let our guard down and finish the job they started? Huh, Shepard's rubbing off on me... hmm, nononono.. Time to think That way later. 

She sighed, there were just so many angles to consider and so many possibilities. This was not a situation that 

The logic was sound. Satisfied for the moment, she logged out. She hoped that whatever was available as today’s lunch would taste like,.. well, like food, something meant to be eaten, as opposed to the inner lining of an environmental suit. 

 

She also noted the now familiar change in the sounds of the ship as the Normandy dropped out of FTL, switching to stealth mode. She gave a quick nod to Urdnot Wrex as she passed him in his somewhat drab alcove, then entered the lift to the mess hall.

She chuckled as she met Garrus at the lift.

She saw Ashley Williams and Garrus heading to the lift. Ahsley held it till they arrived.

“What are you giggling about Tali? Garrus growled. She chuckled again and when she didn't actually reply Garrus let it drop. had Shepard been there he probably would have pointed out that once again they were all in a damned elevator

The way he growled was due to the way the Turian Mouth worked, no hostility but when dealing with humans it did tend to make them suspicious. Then again, maybe it was because less than forty years ago The Turians and Humans had been fighting a brutal war. 

The Turians had taken Shang Chi quickly once they'd switched to indiscriminate orbital bombardment. This had the effect of General Williams surrendering to prevent further civilian casualties. The fear and horror of the humans at this still left its mark. Even now, Human Ashley Williams and Turian Garrus Vakarian felt discomfited around each other, even if there was a tacit friendship forming there. It was made more awkward by Ashley being the surrendering general's granddaughter.

“Ash, Tali and I are off to lunch, care to join us? Garrus asked.

“I would Garrus, but these gun are really mucky, must be standard Turian Issue...” Ashley grinned at him.

“Well, I hope the food isn't as mucky as Human Military standard issue.”

“Ha. So do I!”

Tali snorted, “Really Garrus, What have I told you about trying to insult the alliance?

“Nobody does it better than its own service personnel...” he replied with good humour.

They reached the mess hall and were about to find something to eat, the ship's alarms blared into life. The Normandy Lurched as her pilot put through a crazy pitch and yaw lesser pilots could not have achieved. Whatever he was evading however caught the ship with its main gun in a glancing blow to the wing, taking out the Kinetic Barriers. Along the body of the ship, the first hull breaches formed, venting atmosphere.

"Keelah!"

"Sprits!"

"Fuck!"

Tali and Garrus both recovered quickly, as their legs bent in a way that allowed them better stability, at the cost of comparative endurance to humans and Asari. On their feet almost immediately they looked at each other and sped off in different directions, Tali to catch up with and assist Commander Mark Shepard on the bridge and Garrus to find Dr Chakwas and Dr T'soni.

Tali nearly fell back on her rump again when the next blast hit hurling the mortally stricken vessel towards the planet they'd come to scan. 'Looks like I'll be scanning it much more closely than I'd wanted to. The thought was close to hysterical before she rallied herself, looking around. She locked her attention onto her beloved captain. He was directing the crew to their escape pods as he saw her.

“Tali, you okay?” Shepard's voice carried over to her, his gravelly words full of concern.

“I'm good, but on-board suit systems say Joker's still at the Helm!” She heard Shepard curse with vitriol at the unwelcome news.

The Normandy lurched once more as the enemy ship came about on a new attack vector. When it opened fire its beam cut through the Normandy SR1 with no resistance carving it like Krogan carving Varren roast. Tali barely avoided being annihilated by it as she started after Shepard, as he made for the bridge. It was too late. As the hull peeled away into space separating Quarian and commander, her suits automatic functions kicked in sealing her with an artificial Life support atmosphere.

Shepard looked back to checked on her and their eyes met. “Get the crew to their pods Tali Zorah Vas Normandy and see them safe home.”

“Keelah Selai’ Shepard.”

“Go, my Keelani. ”

She flushed at his choice of words, years of experienced adventuring peeling away in his presence, making her like a giddy apprentice with a crush. She nodded at him and set off back towards the escape pods.

The ship finally gave up the last of her air and surrendered to gravity, spiralling in her death throes towards the planet below. Sparks were flying from ruptured systems, as crew members scrambled desperately to evacuate. 

Tali waved them onwards, obeying their commander, but her heart lurched as she saw Garrus carrying an unconscious Liara and a lamed Dr Chakwas. He was buckling under the strain and a treacherous thought raced through her mind as he moved so very slowly towards her, struggling through the inferno.

'No! He won’t make it...wait... who... what.. WREX!'

The Krogan Battlemaster emerged from the flames of the shattered elevator, and with- a presence of mind that came with being more than a millennia old, -spotted and solved the problem. All three of the crew near him were limned in blue by Wrex's biotics as he wrenched them towards him. He hurled them forwards, depositing them all into an escape pod: Looking around he saw one last problem.

“Tali, get your Quarian Ass over here!”

She sighed in relief and headed towards her own pod when she spotted Pressley, lying near the mess table. Kneeling down she started to lift, to get him to an escape pod.

“MOVE! Or I go without you. Five seconds..”

“Wrex...” Liara let out a weak complaint.

“Four.” That Was all Wrex said. 

Tali's suit bleeped, online life monitors registering what she'd feared, Navigator Charles Pressley had no use for a life pod now.

“Three.” Wrex again, almost snarling.

She let go of Pressley's body with profound regret, wishing she'd been fast enough to help him, and wishing they'd gotten on a bit better. She darted towards Garrus and Liara and Wrex and barely managed to get strapped in as the pod sped away.

Tali looked at Wrex, gazing at him intently. “That’s the Longest I've ever heard anyone take to count down from five.”

Wrex leaned forwards and his look wasn't entirely friendly. He grunted and his eyes narrowed. After a long second he leaned forward and spoke, “Yeah, okay, but that's your lot. There won't be a next time. You understand me, little scavenger?”

“Um... yes...”

*

It was bad enough witnessing the destruction of the Normandy but things got even worse: Through the small observation port she saw the last pod eject and her heart fell as she thought she recognised the human figure tumbling in space. She had to make sure... she maximised her optical systems and waited to zoom in.

The nightmare worsened as the N7 designation was made clear in her display and she watched as Shepard floated helplessly in space. Then the enemy vessel took very careful position and aimed, firing a wide cone in a continuous attack. Tali saw the first lick of the beam hit her beloved commander, and everything played out in slow motion.The figure shone brightly and... disintegrated.

She slumped in shock, whimpering, barely registering her crewmates' concern: Shepard was gone, beyond any hope of recovery. She didn't remember what happened after that.

 

***  
***

 

Admiral David Anderson looked up from the screen, his mouth taut and the assembled survivors of Shepard's crew easily recognised the same grief they had felt. Admiral Stephen Hackett's gravelly voice broke the heavy silence.

“Memorial services have been on standby since we received your distress signal. All who served with him will be welcome to attend. It will be in three days' time. The council will not be present as per stipulations in Shepard's will. He did not think it appropriate that the council should go to one Spectre's funeral if they did not go to any before.”

The survivors all knew the unspoken message Shepard was sending the council. It only used one finger.

Hackett paused, looking over the motley bunch then finished, “ With the death of Commander Shepard and the destruction of the Normandy, all operations pertaining to hunting Geth and or the Reapers have been discontinued. You will all be granted a generous severance package and given as much assistance in returning to civilian life as possible.”

Garrus replied first. “Excuse me Admiral but I'd simply settle for being resupplied and given a the fare for travel off the citadel. I couldn't stand staying here knowing what I do.” 

Garrus' words snapped Tali back to the present and she sighed. She'd known it was coming but to her it confirmed the lid's closure on that chapter of her life.

Hackett nodded, “ I'll do what I can for you Garrus, I'll even see about upgrading some of your equipment. Lord knows you've earned it/”

Wrex went next, “I'll also need to be transported back to Tuchanka, Krogans don't have their own military any more. Don;t worry though, I won't steal anything Turian. hur hur.”

"Garrus just flexe dhis mandible and was about to retort with his own witticism. "Thats because if you need me, I'll do my damnedest to get to you." 

Wrex just grunted in appreciation, trying of course to pass it off as an allergy.

“I'll sort that for you Wrex,” said Anderson swiftly, he asked before turning to address his superior. "How are we fixed for that, Hackett?” 

“I'll make it happen Anderson. As for you Lt Williams, you will report directly to me for you next assignment, I wish your promotion was better timed.”

“As do I sir. Grateful as appropriate for this time sir.”

“Sir?” This was Joker, still slouched to attention in his seat, a glass of water in one hand. He'd never looked so beaten.

“Remain with Anderson for now Joker. I'll pass on further details as we have any. Right, it is now my official duty to formally record the loss of ship and Commander and grant my condolences to all who lost someone that day. Everyone, I asked to meet you at this time so we would have reason to depart without wandering aimlessly at the end. I'm sure you're all a bit hungry now. You'll find I made reservations for food and drink for all of you. Tali, Garrus,you two will be dinner guests of Dr Michel, on account of her having Dextro cuisine. Farewell everyone, Hackett Out.”

Tali watched the dispersal gain momentum, wondering how many of these now familiar faces she would ever see again. At least that was possible. A familiar Turian arm patted her shoulder.

“Looks like I'm staying for a meal then Tali. Walk with me eh? may as well make our partnership last bit longer and cross load all our tech data hm?”

“I suppose so Garrus, do forgive me if I don't talk that much. Just...”

“I get it Tali, we all feel it, although none of us as keenly as you.”

“I'll just say a proper goodbye to the others if you can wait a minute?”

“Sure.”

Tali found Wrex first, the mighty warrior she had been terrified of when she first met him and then far less so when they had fought side by side in the Armstrong nebula against the Geth, (or should she try calling them heretics now?) and she'd started teasing him about outscoring him with shotgun versus shotgun. He'd laughed a lot at that and grinned at her, telling her to keep it up. 

“Hey Wrex. You heading back to Tuchanka soon then?

“Yeah, going to try to make a difference a second time. I already killed the main hindrance, so it should go easier killing the next bunch of idiots that oppose me. The Krogan need to get their asses and heads the right way round with what's coming and I'm actually pretty sure I'm the only one that can make sure they do it right.” He paused, looked her up and down, “Tali Zorah, you'd be welcome on any team I run, for shipboard and tech duties okay?”

“Thanks Wrex, anytime we want more Geth stomped, we'll see if you're around.”

“Heheheheh. Knew there was reason I liked you.”

Quarian and Krogan shook hands, and Tali strode across to Ashley and Joker, with Ashley in the process of leaving and Joker now slouched at ease.

“Ash, Joker, thanks for not spacing me.”

“Thanks for not upgrading our VI to AI and getting us spaced.” Joker said.

“One little mistake 300 years old, and nobody lets you forget it...” Tali replied.

“One little surrender to Turians by your grandfather and no one promotes you.” Ashleyquipped ignored the fact that she'd just been promoted, to make that one.

Joker then gave Tali his serious look and added, “Tali, the thing is, I'm gonna miss having a ship with an engineer like you.”

Ashley nodded and added “ If you were human, it'd be like having a little sister on board and hell... it was anyway. But if you quote me on that, I'll deny ever being that nice about the three non humans I served with... maybe that's four if we count Joker here.”

“He's human, Ash.”

“Are you sure?” Tali murmured

“But of course I am, none of us other races would have him!”

“Hey!" Joker exclaimed. only to give up immediately. “Ah, who am I kidding... see you around Tali Zorah ‘Vas Normandy’ and good luck out there Garrus, whatever you end up doing. Try not to take on all the bad guys all by yourself now.”

The Turian's mandibles clicked in dry humour, “Maybe Tali should join me then. And if Anything gets past my sniper fire, it meets her shotgun?”

Tali smirked, “ Sorry Vakarian, but I'll be reassigned by my own admirals. This pretty much completes my Pilgrimage. I know it had a few more months to go officially, but surviving enemy action is often grounds for early completion. The Flotilla wants notes on as many survival techniques and tactics as possible.

“Oh well, maybe look me up when you finished the paperwork.”

Tali smiled. “There will be a lot of it! They'll definitely want to know how it went waiting for extraction, in the company of members of two of the major races and also a Krogan... with apologies to Wrex... I know they're being Bosh'tets about the Krogan but it's how they'll see it.. They'll most assuredly want to know how anyone can withstand you in closed quarters.”

“Oh really, and what is that comment based on?”

“Too many bosh'tet elevators!”

***  
***

 

“The citadel's changed since I was here last and I don't just mean the repair job from the Reaper that attacked the place” said Garrus with Turian irritation permeating the comment.

“I'd suggest toning it down Garrus, before a group takes us on. Sure, you're angry at everyone and everything, but I lost a lot more than you remember?” The Turian's far calmer Quarian partner was not in the mood for a fight. 

Garrus froze and glanced guiltily at Tali. “All right, you've got me there. If anyone should be allowed to go shotgun crazy, it's you. I don't recommend it though… Anyway, I was also referring to the way rapid transit seems to make time slow down. So many times, using these new lifts it seems like taking the stairs would have been faster...”

Tali agreed. “It's like those elevators seemed like they were sentient singularities, trapping the poor souls who dared enter. Namely, us.”

“Ah, anyway, This is Dr Michel's place.”

“Are you sure, Vakarian?”

“Of course I'm sure Vakarian, who else could possibly be me?”

“Keelah.. stop being such a Boshtet, and check.”

“Alright. Dr Michel, are you in?”

The door slid back and a petite woman with reddish-brown hair flung herself at Garrus, embracing him warmly.

“Garrus! And you must be Tali! I am so very pleased to finally make the beautiful Quarian Garrus kept telling me about!” The doctor’s accent sounded smoother than usual to Tali was used to in humans. Almost liked comparing Turian soldiers with Asari commandos. Then the doctor’s word struck the right chord.

Beautiful? Me? Tali blinked. Wait a minute... Garrus? Well, that explains a lot...

“Hello Doctor, Garrus speaks highly of you as well," She managed to said, "In fact, when we leave for our respective rides out, we're going to catch up on Soooo much!” 

Tali smirked sneakily inside her face concealing helmet, at the obvious discomfort of Garrus. It was kind of sweet though she thought, and had it not been revealed today she might have been thought about doing something about it.

“Please, be seated!” Dr Chloe Michel flopped into a comfortable chair, something of an upgrade to this office in Garrus’ view.

“So what next for the Dextro heroes of the citadel?” asked the doctor. 

Tali shrugged. “I’ll return to the Quarian fleet, make the completion of my pilgrimage official, and then go where they assign me. I mean I know the alliance has its own ideas, and that the council will hope everything Mark stirred up will just go away with him, but I'm not giving up our team's mission that easily. Garrus what about you?”

Tali stared straight into Doctor Michel's eye and then she turned to Garrus and saw the same hard expression she wore herself, not that the other two could see it

“Damned if I know how I could do anything. I could barely make a difference in C-sec. Now this crap.’ Garrus slumped a little and sighed, ‘I suppose I could get myself a ship and plot relay defence jumps, and upload them to the extranet...”

“Liara's already doing that.”

“Why am I not even remotely surprised?”

“If I can bend the rules of my upcoming missions, at all, I'm going to try and get my own ship and crew as soon as possible, and go on 'research missions' looking for advantages and any information on those Boshtet's that took down my Shepard!”

“Here's hoping you find those, ahem, ‘quirks’ then...” Garrus seemed like he was going to say something else when his Omni tool bleeped. He nodded subconsciously and when Tali leaned over to look, he showed her his boarding pass

Hackett to Vakarian: MSV AVONLEA: Departing at 2300 CT. Dock 54

“Well at least that gives you long enough to enjoy a good meal and a talk before your taxi shows up.” Doctor Michel chirped up.

“Taxi? Asked Garrus, blinking.

“Of course! You don't think admiral Anderson would make you wait or walk to your ship do you?

“Huh, he planned the whole day, didn't he?” Garrus rose with a small smile thinking of how Shepard had responded to the grizzled, white haired yet still imposing admiral; to comply with Hackett’s requests every single time.

“Well Garrus,' said Tali, 'you've got to hand it to the old man, he's sharp.”

“Any sharper and you could use him as a whetstone.”

***

They spent the rest of the meal discussing the citadel and topics such as the new security arrangements, the Quarian diplomatic initiative, and the rising star, in certain circles, of one Dr Liara T'soni.

“She's got a what?” Tali asked, dumbfounded to hear that her Asari friend had permission to conduct an archaeological dig on Ilos, albeit with Alliance oversight.

The shipmates looked across to each other, both having enough experience to read between the lines. Sure, it meant Liara would be on the dig of a lifetime for her, but she would be under heavy restrictions. Then it occurred to them both that if Shepard had influenced her like he'd influence everyone else, Liara would find the loopholes, or if she deemed it truly necessary, outright piss everyone off and ignore them.

Dr Michel marveled at the way her guests turned their heads and without uttering a single word, communicated everything they thought. Others would have missed it, but Chloe Michel was a doctor on space station of myriad races, and had had to learn alien expression from Asari to Volus, and Batarian to Vorcha.

“But what of your crewmates?’ she asked, ‘Where will they go, what will they be?”

“If I know them,' Garrus said, 'they'll be bucking trends here there and everywhere, making the galaxy better bit by bit.”

“Wrex will be Headbutting it into compliance. Tali mimed the Krogan’s favoured move.

“Liara will be Digging for victory.” Garrus said as he mimed digging motions.

“I'm well suited for environmental studies.” For this one Tali just spread her hands.

“I'm running out of puns.....” Garrus shook his head.

They all burst out laughing, and had comforted one another by the time the cab arrived for Garrus.

“Looks like this is it.” The Turian rose, and straightened his clothing.

Tali hugged him quite deliberately ruffling it again. “Be seeing you Vakarian.”

“May the dust on the solar wind carry you home to safe harbour.” He replied

“Thank you Garrus, that sounded almost Quarian.”

“The Turian version would be 'get your ass home without bullets in it.”

“It would be. So once more, goodbye Garrus Vakarian Vas Normandy.”

Tali broke off the all too short hug, and then she watched as her Turian friend went to find his destiny. She was confident he'd manage as long as he could see it coming. If he could do that, then destiny would have no chance against Garrus' sniper fire.

This was it she realised, time to return home, and readjust to Quarian duties and lifestyle. At least it meant she'd be spending her time in a clean environment. She rose and took the doctor’s five fingers in her own three.

Interesting piece of evolution that. she thought. Also that the five fingered races seem most successful overall… excepting Drell… and even they mostly punched above their weight.

The thoughts flashed through her mind in an instant and in the next she spoke to the doctor. “I think that's my cue to depart too doctor, thank you for the meal, it was exquisite. I just wish I'd met you under happier circumstances.”

“As do I. But any friend of Garrus is a friend of mine. And that means free treatment here...”

“Thank you doctor, that's a very nice thing to know.”

“And you can leave messages for Garrus and others with me. Sail with smooth stellar tides, Tali.”

“See you again Doctor.” Tali had not missed Chloe Michels’s inferrance.

* * *

Half an hour later Tali stood at dock 42 with so many questions and answers,waiting for her suit to complete its scan. This little necessity was due to her lift being itself a Quarian freighter. One day she hoped she'd know why humans kept talking about her people having freighters and their captains making special modifications... ah well, humans... 

Bleep. bleep. Bleeeeeeepppp. All suit functions nominal, all seal secured, environmental factor at one hundred percent for required tasks. You are ready to depart the citadel. She nodded to no one in particular at this and strode to her ship.

She watched through an engine room window as they left, the citadel getting smaller and her friends and allies all going in different directions.

Tali Zorah Vas Normandy left the citadel.


End file.
